


An Incanny Thanksgiving

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Incan Witch AU, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Incan Craig's first Thanksgiving with Witch Tweek.





	An Incanny Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> this was hastily read over so if there are mistakes I do apologize. This au belongs to asterixer on tumblr.

"Thanksgiving is next week! I already got a turkey!" Tweek called into the living room as he placed potions on the shelf in his spell room. "Thanks giving? Turkey?" Came Craig's questioning voice, tired as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Tweek paused his task and looked over at the other. "You never had thanksgiving? but your..." He trailed off, realizing the dates wouldn't match and Craig certainly never celebrated thanksgiving. "Oh, well, uh, it's basically a holiday. It's where we make a big dinner and say what we're thankful for. That's pretty much it." Craig nodded simply, thinking it over.

"Why is there turkey? What is turkey?" Craig asked and Tweek paused a moment to think before he set the books in his hands down. "It's a type of bird, you eat it. It's good, you'll see when we cook it." Craig nodded, seeming to understand the concept. "Does this.. Holiday, include sacrifice?" "Craig- Jesus- no! Not every celebration has to do with sacrificial death!"

..

_A week later, thanksgiving morning, at like 5 am._

..

" _Tweeekkkk_. Up. It's time for the sacrifice." Craig said, an excited tone at the edge of his voice. Tweek blinked opened his eyes and gave a halfhearted glare to the other. "Damn it Craig- for the last time, this isn't a sacrifice, now let me up." Craig moved away from the other, tapping his foot impatiently. The more he heard of this holiday, the more he seemed to get anxious for it. It reminded him so much of home and he couldn't wait to share a moment like this which his blond haired friend. He even put extra feathers on his headdress and he wore his cleanest poncho. But, Tweek just stayed in his coffee bean pajamas as he sauntered his way over to the kitchen.

As he started preparing the bird of sacrifice- or in Tweek's words, the turkey, Craig eyes him strangely. Finally, Tweek had enough of the staring. "Ok, what is it?" He asked, his hand wrist deep in the turkeys ass as he grabbed out the gizzards and the neck from inside the turkey. Craig took a moment to form his words before he voiced his concern. "Your.. Garments, they are too... Relaxed?" Tweek looked at his weird a moment before removing his hand from the turkey.

"Craig.. You don't need to dress up for this." That statement seemed to make the other faulter, which in turn made the blond boy shift his weight and change his decision. "Ok, you don't have to now. Let me get this turkey started and I'll get dressed." This made Craig brighten up and he nodded.

After Tweek got the turkey in the oven, he excused himself from the kitchen and made his way to his room. Upon entering he took out his phone and texted Token and Clyde to make sure they dressed up a bit since they were coming over for a bit to share thanksgiving with Craig and him. He wanted Craig to be happy on his first thanksgiving. He then opted to change his clothes, putting on a dark green collard shirt (with like three buttons in total on it.) a nice black cloak with little tassels on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the cloak. He also put on dress pants and a nice belt with a broom buckle. He also put on his nicest witch hat, adding a belt to it for the holiday. He left his shoes off, just with black socks on. For him, this was dressing up.

He walked out of his room and back over to the kitchen where Craig was waiting. Craig seemed to be making a cornucopia as he walked up. "Where'd you find that?" Craig looked up from his crafting and looked the other up and down, perhaps letting his eyes linger longer than they should. "Cornucopia. My people made similar. Though, not this vast of fruits." Craig finished stuffing the cornucopia and turned fully to face the other. "I made it. Took a week? It's small, not enough time."

Tweek walked up to the weaved object and studied it a moment. "You did this? Craig- this is great. You should do this more." Craig seemed to get flustered by the compliment but he did his best to hide it. "Thanks, _munaycha_." Craig seemed to smile as he turned and dismissed himself to make potatoes.

..

_Few hours later_

..

" _Tweeekkkk_ open the _dooorrr_ it's cold out here!" Clyde yelled as he banged on the witches door. "Your telling me." Token huffed at his spot next to the other. Token opted not to wear a whole lot, but he did do intricate body paint for the occasion. Clyde on the other hand, wore a full on 3 piece purple suit, he insisted on it. He said he wanted to look impressive, as if this were a business meeting or something.

It was Craig who opened the door. "Clyde, Token, we were expecting you." He smiled lightly as he moved out of the way to let the two in. "Where's Tweek?" Asked Clyde after the door was closed behind him. "Preparing the sacrifice." Craig said, seeming to smile at his words. When the two guests gave a weird look, he pointed to kitchen and they nodded, Clyde going to the kitchen and Craig leading Token to the table to sit. Craig sat at the head of the table and Token sat to his left.

Soon, the food was brought in by Clyde and Tweek, they set out plates and serving of potatoes and stuffing, cranberry sauce and all that good stuff that really makes thanksgiving what it is. Tweek sat to Craig's right and and Clyde sat at the other end of the table.

"Ok, before we start, let's go around and say what we're thankful for. Clyde? Would you start?" Clyde nodded and dinged his spoon against his glass as if he were doing a toast. "Ok, I'd like to say I'm thankful to have you all as friends, that include you, grumpy." Clyde smiled as he pointed to Craig, who in turn rolled his eyes, though a small smile was on his lips. "Im also thankful Tweek here is such a good cook, this food looks great dude. Oh, and I'm thankful for my family and my life, token?" He passed on and Token straightened up and lifted his glass, deciding to go with the toast thing. "Im thankful for you all, for my family and friends, for this world and the land that we're on, overall all that's happened to me in my life I'm thankful for. Tweek?" Tweek mimicked the toasting gesture. "I'm thankful for this food, all of you, and, even though it was on accident, this Incan deity here because it's changed my life for the better. Craig?" Craig took a moment before he lifted his glass, a smile on his face. "I'm thankful for you all, this one especially." He pointed to Tweek with a smile before he continued. "It's great to live, this world is.. Fascinating. Uh, that's.. That's it." He seemed a bit bashful there, not sure how to continue. Clyde took the lead here. "Cheers." He spoke, raising his glass with al the others as they clinked them.

After a while, everyone was full and happy. Token and Clyde left to spend the rest of the day with their families now and Tweek and Craig lay on the couch.

"Tweek.. There are left overs. Will the gods be displeased?" He asked, looking over to his right where Tweek was sitting at the other end of the couch. His statement made the blond smile. "No, Craig. We save it, it's for us to eat for the next few days until it's gone. A perk of thanksgiving I guess." Craig nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the joy. Holidays are fun with you."


End file.
